The present invention relates generally to a faucet diverter valve and, more particularly, to a push-button diverter valve for tub/shower applications.
Push-button flow diverter valves for tub/shower applications are often desirable for their appearance and ease of use. By incorporating the diverter valve into a main valve, a separate diverter rough and trim are not needed, thereby reducing cost and improving installation efficiency. Also, if the diverter valve is not incorporated into the tub spout, the tub spout design can be simpler, sleeker, and less expensive.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a shower valve assembly includes a valve body, a main or mixing valve cartridge to control water temperature and flow, and a diverter valve cartridge to control water flow to at least two outlet ports. The shower valve assembly may also include hot and cold water supply stops to allow the water to be shut off at the shower valve assembly instead of shutting off water to the whole structure, floor, or unit, when servicing is required.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a shower valve assembly includes a valve body including a first receiving cavity and a second receiving cavity. A cold water inlet port, a hot water inlet port and a connecting outlet port are in fluid communication with the first receiving cavity. A connecting inlet port, a first outlet port and a second outlet port are in fluid communication with the second receiving cavity. The connecting inlet port is in fluid communication with the connecting outlet port via a connecting waterway. A mixing valve assembly is supported within the first receiving cavity, the mixing valve assembly configured to control water flow from the cold water inlet and the hot water inlet to the connecting outlet port. A diverter valve assembly is supported within the second receiving cavity, and is configured to control water flow from the connecting inlet port to at least one of the first outlet port and the second outlet port. The diverter valve assembly includes a push-button, and a valve stem extending along a longitudinal axis between a first end and a second end, the first end being operably coupled to the push-button. The diverter valve assembly further includes a flow control chamber, a first outlet valve seat supported within the flow control chamber, and a second outlet valve seat supported within the flow control chamber in axially spaced relation to the first outlet valve seat. A poppet valve is supported by the second end of the valve stem and is axially movable within the flow control chamber, the poppet valve including a poppet valve body defining an internal chamber, a first seal selectively engageable with the first outlet valve seat, a second seal in axially spaced relation to the first seal and selectively engageable with the second outlet valve seat, and a spring operably coupled to the second end of the valve stem and configured to bias the first seal toward the first outlet valve seat. A check valve is operably coupled to the poppet valve, the check valve including a movable valve member received within the internal chamber of the poppet valve body.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a shower valve assembly includes a valve body including a connecting inlet port, a first outlet port, and a second outlet port. A diverter valve assembly is configured to control water flow from the connecting inlet port to at least one of the first outlet port and the second outlet port. The diverter valve assembly includes a push-button, and a valve stem extending along a longitudinal axis between a first end and a second end, the first end being operably coupled to the push-button. A flow control chamber receives the second end of the valve stem. A first outlet valve seat is supported within the flow control chamber, and a second outlet valve seat is supported within the flow control chamber in axially spaced relation to the first outlet valve seat. A poppet valve is supported by the second end of the valve stem and is axially movable within the flow control chamber, the poppet valve including a poppet valve body defining an internal chamber, a first seal selectively engageable with the first outlet valve seat, and a second seal in axially spaced relation to the first seal and selectively engageable with the second outlet valve seat. A check valve is operably coupled to the poppet valve, the check valve including a first check valve seat supported within the internal chamber of the poppet valve body, a second check valve seat supported within the internal chamber of the poppet valve body in axially spaced relation to the first check valve seat, and a valve member received within the internal chamber of the poppet valve body. The valve member of the check valve is movable from a first position in contact with the first check valve seat, a second position in contact with the second check valve seat, and a third position intermediate the first position and the second position. A first mode of operation is defined when the connecting inlet port is in fluid communication with the first outlet port, and the connecting inlet port is sealed from the second outlet port. The first seal of the poppet valve body engages the first outlet valve seat, and the valve element of the check valve engages the first check valve seat in the first mode of operation. A second mode of operation is defined when the connecting inlet port is in fluid communication with the second outlet port, and the connecting inlet port is sealed from the first outlet port. The second seal of the poppet valve body engages the second outlet valve seat, and the valve element of the check valve engages the second check valve seat in the second mode of operation. A third mode of operation is defined when the second outlet port is in fluid communication with the first outlet port. The valve element of the check valve is in the intermediate position in the third mode of operation.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a shower valve assembly includes a valve body having a first receiving cavity and a second receiving cavity. A cold water inlet port, a hot water inlet port and a connecting outlet port are in fluid communication with the first receiving cavity. A connecting inlet port, a first outlet port and a second outlet port are in fluid communication with the second receiving cavity. The connecting inlet port is in fluid communication with the connecting outlet port via a connecting waterway. A mixing valve assembly is supported within the first receiving cavity, the mixing valve assembly configured to control water flow from the cold water inlet and the hot water inlet to the connecting outlet port. A diverter valve assembly is supported within the second receiving cavity, and is configured to control water flow from connecting inlet port to at least one of the first outlet port and the second outlet port. The diverter valve assembly includes a push-button, and a valve stem extending along a longitudinal axis between a first end and a second end, the first end being operably coupled to the push-button. The diverter valve assembly further includes a flow control chamber, a first outlet valve seat supported within the flow control chamber, and a second outlet valve seat supported within the flow control chamber in axially spaced relation to the first outlet valve seat. A flow control valve is supported by the second end of the valve stem and is axially movable within the flow control chamber, the flow control valve being movable between a first position in engagement with the first outlet valve seat and a second position in engagement with the second outlet valve seat. A check valve is operably coupled to the flow control valve. A first mode of operation is defined when the connecting inlet port is in fluid communication with the first outlet port, and the connecting inlet port is sealed from the second outlet port. The flow control valve is in the first position, in engagement with the first outlet valve seat, and the check valve seals the first outlet port from the second outlet port in the first mode of operation. A second mode of operation is defined when the connecting inlet port is in fluid communication with the second outlet port, and the connecting inlet port is sealed from the first outlet port. The flow control valve is in the second position, in engagement with the second outlet valve seat, and the check valve seals the first outlet port from the second outlet port in the second mode of operation. A third mode of operation is defined when the check valve provides fluid communication between the second outlet port and the first outlet port.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.